Contraveneno
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Todo le decía que no , pero por una vez quería aceptar la temeridad —o estupidez— de Defteros como algo… no enteramente negativo. [Defteros & Albafica] Yaoi.


**Dedicatoria: **Se lo dejo a Kaori .v. su Albafica es muy lindo y fue haciendo un rol flashback con ella que se me antojó este fic, a lo mejor la pareja no te guste pero tenía que responsabilizar a alguien xDDD!

**Beta: **la cereza *.*  
Hecho para el eventoSummer songfest del foro Saint Seiya yaoi 2.0

* * *

**Contraveneno**

* * *

Cada año lo hacían. Cada año desde que los observaba, al menos. Era un rito muy simple que le causaba extrañeza. No entendía por qué sucedía, sólo que era algo importante, y peligroso. El chico a veces acababa mal después de ello, aunque durante el último par de años no había habido ningún problema, aparentemente.

Se removió en la rama, empinándose para delante en un intento de ver mejor. Estaba demasiado lejos, sobre un árbol en los rededores del jardín. Siempre había querido adentrarse al jardín pero había una cerca con letrero impidiendo el paso y sabía al lugar ocupado, nada más y nada menos que por un santo de oro y su aprendiz. La cabaña quedaba en el centro del roserío, apenas si alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas, pero lejos estaba bien, en su caso. Podía dedicarse a observar sin temor.

Hubo temor esa vez, no cuando unieron sus dedos, sino momentos después cuando el mayor se desplomó y pudo escuchar los ecos de la voz desgarrada del menor. Dio un sobresalto que casi lo tiró de la rama. Quiso correr hacia allá pero sostuvo su impulso y observó unos momentos más hasta comprender que, ciertamente, el santo de Piscis acababa de morir.

Cuando la voz del joven —que lloraba arrodillado sobre su maestro— bajó de volumen y no pudo escucharse más desde donde él estaba, fue consciente de un ruido verdaderamente ensordecedor que nacía de su propio pecho.

¿Alguien debía saber sobre esto, no? ¿Alguien debía ayudarlo?

Definitivamente que alguien debía ayudarlo, decidió al ver que intentaba mover el cuerpo de su maestro, con esfuerzo, derrumbándose antes de dar un paso, para hacerse de nuevo un ovillo tembloroso que ocultaba la cara contra el pecho del hombre.

Saltó del árbol. Se hizo ciego al letrero, pasó sobre la cerca, y anduvo raudo entre las rosas, ignorando las espinas que le picaron las piernas en uno u otro momento. El chico alzó el rostro al escuchar su andar pesado y el crujido de flores muertas bajo sus pies. Su mirada acuosa vibró en pánico, y la de Defteros mostró un titilar de duda por un segundo. La despidió. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarse, o de no explicarse y huir. Por el momento sólo le interesaba echarle una mano con esto.

—¿Dónde lo enterrarás? —preguntó al llegar frente a él. Miró el cadáver, conociendo al fin al santo de Piscis, más allá de la silueta que admiraba de lejos, o desde las sombras cuando atravesaba Géminis. Su rostro lucía terrible. Y claro, estaba muerto, pero parecía que alguna enfermedad lo hubiera estado corroyendo desde algún tiempo.

—Morirás... —musitó el pequeño, y Defteros lanzó su mirada sobre él enarcando las cejas. Notó entonces que no podía apreciarlo con claridad, la imagen se movía tornándose en un manchón. Al respirar, descubrió un fuerte ardor en sus pulmones que no pudo achacar a la pequeña carrera que lo había llevado hasta ahí. No logró comandar otra inhalación y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Sintió sus ojos rodando hacia atrás y sus rodillas aguadas antes de golpear inconsciente el piso.

Albafica dio un respingo antes de levantarse, descubriendo que la simple acción requería un nivel exagerado de esfuerzo. Sorbió por la nariz. Sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas no cesaban de derramarse, y respirar dolía tanto como la primera vez que había sucumbido al poder de la sangre de Lugonis.

De pie frente los dos hombres derrumbados, gastó preciosos segundos tratando de determinar qué seguía. Sólo había una opción. Su maestro estaba muerto, pero el extraño de la máscara no, todavía no. Se acercó a él, estiró las manos para tocarlo, pero recordó que su dedo aún estaba pinchado y goteando sangre. Si el aroma de las rosas no le había marchitado los pulmones, su sangre bastaría para exterminarlo.

Las manos le temblaron, se las limpió contra su playera y cerró los ojos durante dos segundos. La hiperventilación y el dolor opresivo no paraban, pero debía actuar si quería salvar a este sujeto. Intentó levantarlo, era demasiado pesado. Lo rodó y le acomodó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Usó su espalda como soporte y más o menos pudo alzarlo, las piernas le arrastraban detrás y su rostro quedaba encajado sobre el cuello de Albafica, en contacto directo con su piel, oliéndola. No estaba seguro de si sus acciones serían de ayuda o acelerarían su muerte, pero tal vez si lo sacaba de ahí tendría una oportunidad.

Fue así que lo cargó como pudo, y lo arrastró viéndose aplastado por su peso a tal grado que, en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto, creyó que se iría de bruces sobre las rosas. Fue glorioso cuando llegó al último tramo y divisó la cerca. Tomó un respiro hondo y se animó a continuar. _Ya casi._

**x-x-x**

Defteros entreabrió los ojos para enterarse de la avecilla que, posada sobre su frente, picoteaba entre sus cabellos en busca de alimento. Se levantó de golpe para arrepentirse inmediatamente de ello. Volvió a tumbarse, esta vez sobre un costado con los brazos apretados contra su torso. Había un malestar ácido dentro de él que le dificultaba respirar y encajar sus pensamientos correctamente. Poco a poco rearmó sus recuerdos recientes hasta que concluyó cómo había llegado ahí.

El chico estaba maldito. El chico o las rosas, todo el desgraciado jardín.

Se incorporó entre tosidos y temblores. Lanzó su mirada hacia la cabaña, pero así sentado no alcanzaba a ver sobre los arbustos escarlata. Resopló, gateó hasta el árbol más cercano y usó la corteza como soporte para ponerse en pie. Entonces, aunque su visión estaba entorpecida por lo que fuera que lo tenía enfermo, alcanzó a ver al joven embebido en la tarea de tapar una improvisada tumba al lado de la cabaña.

Había tenido que hacerlo solo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla al sacar conclusiones de lo que los últimos _¿minutos? ¿horas? _habían sido para aquél, haciéndose cargo de lo último que quedaba de la única persona de su vida. Sabía que era el único, llevaba tiempo viéndolos.

La impotencia fue monstruosa. No podía moverse de ahí, era claro que en el jardín sólo le esperaba la muerte, pero dar la espalda al lastimoso escenario simplemente no computaba. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía: observar.

Sus agobios físicos disminuyeron minuto a minuto hasta que dejó de sentirlos del todo. Ayudó el estar completamente distraído con el panorama roto que no dejó escapar a sus ojos. Lo vio limpiarse el rostro repetidamente, rondar en las rosas cercanas sin estar seguro de qué hacer, recoger las piezas de la armadura de Piscis con torpeza, dejándolas caer a veces. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para guardarlas todas en la cabaña, y estuvo un buen rato dentro de ésta (llorando más, adivinaba Defteros).

Sólo el anochecer y el reflejo de volver a _su_ única persona fue lo que movió a Defteros de allí.

**x-x-x**

Defteros despertó con una sensación de arrollamiento. Y mientras Aspros se preparaba para salir, él seguía sus movimientos con la misma minuciosidad de siempre, pero esta vez era automático; su mente no estaba concentrada en los brillos de la armadura de Géminis, o los comentarios de Aspros sobre el día en que este lugar sería distinto. En su cabeza chispeaba el mortecino resplandor de Piscis. Se preguntó si _él_ tendría que vestirse hoy con la armadura que perdió a su dueño ayer.

No se quedó con la duda. Pero volver a los alrededores del jardín no bastó. Gastó toda la mañana ahí sin divisar a nadie. Tardíamente calculó que quizás ya había acondicionado Piscis como su hogar, y a mediodía estuvo a punto de girar en sus talones cuando escuchó un sutil crujido a la distancia.

El metal de Piscis rompiendo rosales. Al darse cuenta, él respingó y levantó el pie. Fue más cuidadoso al siguiente paso y continuó encaminándose hacia la cabaña con un aire de desánimo. No parecía ser la armadura lo que lo entorpecía, sino cualquier cosa que estuviera revolviéndose en su cabeza gacha.

No podía ser nada más que lo de ayer.

_¿Qué harás ahora?_

¿Con quién estaría de ahí en adelante?

El chico se encerró en la cabaña. Defteros se olvidó de comer y esperó. De vez en cuando movía las articulaciones cuando se sentía entumido o torcido, pero no se movió del árbol hasta verlo salir de nuevo.

La primera vez fue simplemente a mirar la tumba durante algunos minutos. Entró y no volvió a verlo hasta un par de horas después. Entonces el joven se dedicó a entrenar solo, arrojando rosas sobre objetivos de madera. Una curiosa elección de armas.

Luego llenó un gran recipiente de agua. Defteros pensó que regaría las rosas, pero en lugar de eso se quitó gran parte de la ropa y comenzó a asearse. Defteros miró conforme las prendas desaparecían y, cuando hubo demasiada piel, por reflejo lanzó la vista hacia abajo.

Dos minutos después, con los dientes apretados, sus pupilas se alzaron y buscaron de nuevo la figura que ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño y apretó las manos contra la rama del árbol. Exhaló mortificado y siguió esperando, entre que ignoraba los gruñidos de su estómago y las punzadas mentales que le recordaban de volver a Géminis.

Lo hizo cuando la presión de la inapelable oscuridad fue demasiada. Y ni siquiera en Géminis pudo descansar de Piscis. Mientras se preparaba para dormir, Aspros le sonrió compartiendo noticias redundantes:

—Hay un nuevo santo de Piscis, ha estado viviendo oculto todo este tiempo.

_¿Como yo?_

—Deberías ver su cara. —Alzó las cejas y torció los labios. Defteros de pronto sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué tiene su cara?

—Ya lo verás.

Ya lo había visto, pero su cara había estado cubierta de lágrimas. Deseó verla de nuevo en otras circunstancias, tan cerca como aquella vez antes de que desmayara.

Repitió la rutina de observar al habitante del jardín mortal. Normalmente su interés en la gente se limitaba a lo que pudiera aprender a lo lejos; en esta ocasión su curiosidad tenía un tope muy alto que aún no divisaba. Quería saber quién era, por qué vivía en tan horroroso lugar, y cómo podía seguir sin _su única persona_.

¿Estaba sujeto a alguna ley incomprensible como la suya? Hacer preguntas requeriría hablar con él.

No lo hizo. Conocerlo e intentar ayudarlo ya había sido una falta grave a su prohibición. Permaneció lejos, haciendo lo único posible.

Hasta el día que se quedó dormido sobre el árbol, y sus sentidos lo sacudieron al percibir compañía. Sus reflejos le sostuvieron antes de que el sobresalto le hiciera caer, y cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con la penetrante mirada celeste del chico al que había estado espiando las últimas semanas. Su rostro carecía de emoción. Traía consigo un canasto.

—Es peligroso dormir en árboles. —Defteros parpadeó descolocado y se permitió un par de segundos de confusión antes de bajar de un brinco.

—No tanto como vivir donde tú lo haces... —dijo, ladeando la cabeza para cambiar el ángulo en que lo miraba. De todas formas resultaba inquietante. No podía descifrar nada a partir de la fijeza enervante de sus pupilas.

Albafica falló en determinar cómo debía dirigirse a un completo desconocido. La vida en el jardín le imposibilitaba sentirse cómodo ahora que era oficialmente «parte del santuario». Optó por simple franqueza.

—¿Por qué me observas? —Defteros alzó los hombros en un reflejo nervioso. _Se había dado cuenta_. ¿Habría sido consciente de su presencia durante cada una de esas incontables horas? Jamás dio indicio de ello. Ni una mirada en su dirección o hesitación en sus actos.

Defteros resopló suavemente y contestó despacio:

—Porque no puedo hablarte.

El chico arqueó la ceja. Por como el otro lo había dicho, entendía que no se debía a la razón más evidente.

—No es por el jardín...

Defteros inclinó la frente. Ciertamente el jardín era un tope aparentemente insalvable, pero aun sin él, la máscara estaba sobre su rostro recordándole las fronteras de su existencia.

—Tuviste suerte de no morir —comentó Albafica, y viró lo suficiente para empezar a caminar en el trayecto planeado. El enmascarado lo siguió, mas no de inmediato ni muy cerca. ¿Habría comprendido el peligro o sólo obedecía a su evidente naturaleza fugitiva?

Por el momento no importaba, se ajustaba a las condiciones que Albafica hubiera impuesto de cualquier modo. Y ahora tenía lo que había faltado...

Esa sensación de vigilancia que lo acosaba diariamente desde la muerte de su maestro. Por más que lo lógico fuera sentirse incómodo, no le fue posible. Ya no era la mirada protectora de Lugonis, pero era la mirada de _alguien_. Un escueto sustituto al efecto de estar acompañado.

Sin eso, sólo quedaban las rosas.

Hoy percibió la cancelación de su mirada más temprano que de costumbre, y no quería admitir lo tanto que le alivió que fuera simplemente porque se había dormido.

—¿Cómo puedo llamarte? —Volteó sobre el hombro. Sería la segunda persona cuyo nombre conocería. La tercera, si contaba al patriarca con quien se presentó el día posterior a la muerte de Lugonis; pero él no preguntó nada en tal ocasión, los datos esenciales fueron intercambiados por mera formalidad.

La mirada de Defteros fue una muestra mínima de la batalla interna que libró en tres segundos.

—Defteros.

—Soy Albafica —dijo, y prosiguió con la vista adelante hasta topar con una gruta angosta entre la roca de la montaña. Defteros nunca había visto dicho pasaje. Asombrado por el descubrimiento, acortó la distancia entre ellos, pero retrocedió otro paso cuando notó al menor tensarse.

Continuó dos segundos después de que Albafica lo hiciera, y al cabo de un par de minutos habían llegado al corazón de la senda, donde yacía oculto un pequeño jardín con parches de rosas rojas.

Por la previa experiencia con tales flores, el instinto de huida en Defteros se disparó, poniendo su cuerpo a la defensiva. Al notarlo, Albafica contrajo levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Estas no matan —aseguró antes de arrodillarse frente a un arbusto para comenzar la selección de rosas que adornarían el templo del patriarca. Era un regalo mensual por parte de su maestro que se había hecho tradición y que él heredaría.

Defteros lo observó cortar la primera rosa, retirarle las espinas y acomodarla cuidadosamente en el canasto. Olfateó tratando de comparar el aroma con el del otro jardín para comprobar que no se trataba de la misma especie mortal de flor, pero la esencia parecía idéntica a sus sentidos. La única prueba era el hecho de que seguía consciente.

Con un suspiro quedo se sentó en el pasto y cruzó las piernas. Hizo un recuento de los últimos minutos y si bien no tenía experiencias sociales para cotejar, estaba seguro de que todo era bastante raro. Sobre todo que el chico le hablara hasta ahora si ya había notado su presencia desde antes. Y aparentemente no planeaba reclamarle por robarle su privacidad. Arrugó el espacio entre sus cejas y escarbó un poco más profundo en el amasijo de ideas curiosas que el joven Piscis le generaba, hasta que éste mismo lo extrajo bruscamente de su ponderación.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

Defteros lo miró despistadamente un momento y al fin notó de su parte algo de inseguridad que hubiera esperado desde el principio. Se inclinó adelante, apoyando las manos en el césped, y avanzó a gatas para quedar más cerca de él. Sacó sus dudas lo más claro y sucinto posible:

—De las rosas. Del hombre que murió. —Llegó a medio metro de distancia. Albafica encogió los hombros y su mirada perdió otra capa de serenidad—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿Qué haré? —Sin quererlo, su voz había salido en un murmullo del que inmediatamente se indignó. También alzó la mirada hacia Defteros en cuanto notó que sus propias pupilas viajaban para abajo sin su autorización.

—Mantén tu distancia —advirtió entre dientes. Fue como si apretara un botón en Defteros. _Tocartocartocar._ Defteros no tocó, no se acercó, pero los ojos clavados sobre el rostro de Albafica resultaron aplastantes.

—¿Por qué?

Albafica se recorrió un poco más lejos y retomó la tarea de recoger las rosas. Sus párpados cubrieron parcialmente sus ojos al recordar el día reciente en que había quedado claro el grado de fatalidad de su sangre.

—Viste lo que sucedió con mi maestro... —Apretó los labios y contuvo un respiro por más segundos de lo usual. Defteros se movió, tenso en cada articulación y con cautela. Albafica miró con absoluto rechazo el decímetro de distancia que ganó, y dijo:

—Mi sangre está impregnada con el veneno de las rosas.

A Defteros no le pudo sorprender demasiado. Pese a que no tuviera idea de cómo era posible, desde que los observaba viviendo entre las rosas, entrenando con ellas desde al alba hasta el anochecer, supo que él también estaba atrapado en una especie de cautiverio. Sopesó la información en silencio, sus pupilas resbalaron sobre la piel de su brazo hasta donde la muñequera cubría. Él lo había salvado. Había tenido que tocarlo para salvarlo; su sangre no podía ser tan dañina como anunciaba.

Pero el hombre había muerto tras sólo unir sus dedos...

Un escalofrío saltó a lo largo de su columna. Observó las manos de Albafica, más pequeñas, delgadas y pálidas que las suyas, manipulando los delgados tallos de las rosas. Incluso al admitirlas enemigas y saberse maldecido por ellas, las trataba con un carácter respetuoso.

—¿Te quedarás con ellas?

Albafica vaciló y se pinchó con una espina. Dejó la mano frente a sí, sin atinar a nada más que ver la gotita de sangre asomar de su yema y engordar lentamente.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? —preguntó despacio, un tanto mesmerizado por el tono carmín de su propio veneno. Soltó el aire con pesadez y limpió la gota de sangre en su pantalón.

—Quemarlas.

Dio un respingo y volteó hacia Defteros con su mirada encendida, logrando que éste encorvara un poco la espalda.

La posibilidad le horrorizó. Las rosas eran el legado de su maestro. Pese al sinsabor que le causaba verlas y olerlas, él era parte de ellas y viceversa.

Entornó los ojos.

—¿Te quitarías la máscara?

La forma en que Defteros replegó el cuerpo y la repetida negación de su cabeza confirmaron a Albafica que el significado de la máscara —cualquiera que fuera—, era tan inexplicable y pesado como su nexo con las rosas.

Defteros no volvió a desdeñarlas. Albafica no volvió a señalar que tenía el rostro cubierto.  
Volvieron a verse con regularidad, sin explicar uno al otro el porqué.

Albafica no decidía si debía preocuparse por la compulsión de Defteros por observarlo. Suponía que era tan enfermizo como su necesidad por sentir la mirada de aquél y evocar el pasado, aunque esto último se había tornado arduo, porque conforme pasaba el tiempo las diferencias entre el par de ojos de antaño y el del presente se hicieron abismales. Con la repetición del hábito y el aumento de confianza, los iris de Defteros comenzaron a opacarse y revolverse.

Albafica entendió por qué el día que, al encontrarse frente a frente con aquella mirada azul que se había vuelto fuerte y afilada, su piel sufrió un erizamiento particularmente brusco. Lo ignoró, pero Defteros fue incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Lugonis no le había enseñado cómo afrontar el choque de electricidad excesiva entre dos personas, así que su única solución fue esperar que se apagara tan espontáneamente como había surgido.

Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Defteros no había sido nada súbito. Habían sido meses —años previo a conocerlo— de alimentar su vista con una imagen inaccesible, de crear un hilo conector imaginario al creer que Albafica era como él de cierto modo; condenado por rituales incongruentes y en una posición de aterradora soledad.

Tal vez lo primero que sintió fue simple compasión que jamás halló agradecimiento y se evaporó por lo vano de su naturaleza. Lo segundo fue un deseo de compenetración y utilidad; ambicionó muy alto, en este lejano rincón del santuario se atrevió a dejar de ser sombra para ver si era capaz de resanar las grietas de un recuerdo. Lo tercero fue mucho más caótico y le provocaba sudores nocturnos y despertares llenos de ansiedad y culpa…, aunque esto no era suficiente para contrarrestar la urgencia por atender su cuerpo con acciones bruscas y apresuradas, sin quitarse la manta por más que empeorara el calor, con su mano acogida en su entrepierna y moviéndose al mismo son descompuesto de sus gemidos.

**x-x-x**

Albafica entendió el secreto de Defteros desde que conoció a Aspros de Géminis y el molde físico correspondió al de su enigmático _¿amigo? ¿acechante?_

En Géminis sólo podía haber uno. Como en Piscis. Con frecuencia se preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que Defteros enfrentara esa puñalada del destino. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando a Aspros en los momentos que había oportunidad. Nada demasiado indiscreto, miradas encubiertas cuando lo juzgaba suficientemente distraído, jamás directo a los ojos. Así pudo conocer el rostro de Defteros y dibujarlo mentalmente sobre el cuero cada vez que se encontraban.

Era difícil hablar con él, así que normalmente no decían nada más allá de lo que sucedía en ese momento: «¿Las rosas morirán en el invierno?», «No»; «El otro día te vi entrenar con rosas blancas, ¿para qué son?», «Para matar, como todas».

Todas menos las de la rosaleda benigna y secreta. A Defteros le gustaba ir allí. Le parecía que Albafica adquiría mayor docilidad, y aprovechaba su abstracción al recolectar rosas para fantasear con que, en ese punto privado del mundo, él era tan inofensivo como ellas.

Una tarde, dicha ilusión se pintó con particular intensidad cuando Albafica bajó la guardia y lo llamó.

—Mira, una mutación.

Defteros no vaciló en acercarse hacia la espalda de la figura acuclillada y poner las rodillas en el suelo. Se movió más cerca, olvidado de temores iniciales y advertencias que a estas alturas zumbaban a una frecuencia demasiado débil; el sonido intensificado de su pulso absorbía su percepción para enfocarse en anhelos que sólo había confesado a su mano en privacidad.

Apoyó la mano izquierda en el césped, alzó la derecha hacia la espalda de Albafica y sus dedos flotaron en roces imperceptibles sobre suaves puntas de cabello. Se asomó sobre el hombro del menor, pero tardó en despegar su mirada de los filamentos celestes que avivaron chispas en las yemas de sus dedos.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente llegaron al frente, apenas le dedicó unos segundos a la rosa rayada que Albafica cogía entre sus dedos sin intenciones de arrancarla sino de presentársela. Defteros nunca había visto una rosa con manchas singulares como aquella, pero en esos momentos no pudo importarle menos. Miró de reojo el perfil de Albafica, quien tenía las pupilas clavadas sobre la rosa, pero glaseadas con un velo de introspección. Defteros lo interpretó como un debate mental.

Y antes de que cualquier resultado se diera, distancia o el riesgo de cercanía, Defteros aprovechó y buscó más de lo último. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los cabellos a la mitad de su espalda y empinó lentamente la nariz en dirección a su cuello, aspirando devotamente cada partícula aromática que provenía de él y no de las flores. Defteros se convenció de que podía diferenciar los perfumes; eran dos cosas distintas, quería creer.

Albafica recordó la verdad y se la subrayaría a Defteros en cualquier momento…, dentro de un par de segundos, o cinco o diez más. La caricia de aire tibio que cubrió el lado de su cuello tuvo el tóxico efecto de adormecer su racionalidad. La mano que fue perdiendo ligereza sobre su espalda, para ir de conocer superficialmente sus cabellos a reclamarlos con una presión intimidante, le congeló los pulmones durante instantes en los que ni siquiera parpadeó.

Envuelto en escandalosas novedades, el centro que bombeaba su sangre venenosa lo traicionó acelerando su fluir y haciéndose audible en su garganta, en sus oídos, más amplio que nunca en su pecho, y de allí la sensación culebreó hacia abajo hasta hacer que sus rodillas temblaran. Sus dedos hicieron esto mismo también; sin entero control sobre sí mismo, apretó el tallo espinado de la rosa y pinchó varios puntos en su palma y el interior de sus dedos.

Con un violento sobresalto, codeó a Defteros y se puso de pie. Trastabilló hacia atrás en su urgencia por apartarse, y apretó en un puño la mano herida contra su estómago, donde un torbellino ardiente había ido a anidarse. El color cálido en su rostro reflejaba tanto las irregulares reacciones físicas como su confusión, tan profunda esta vez que no se dejaría ignorar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio su sangre, en este mismo lugar. La cantidad era mayor en esta ocasión, y la huella fantasmal de la mano de Defteros sobre su espalda aún quemaba. Lo sentía demasiado cerca pese a que hubiera quedado en el suelo a varias zancadas de distancia. La mirada de Defteros, relativamente calma, despertó sus poros en nuevos escalofríos.

Defteros no tenía ni que preguntar por qué había reaccionado así. Por lo tanto, sus propios actos eran inexcusables. Defteros conocía las restricciones y las consecuencias. Lo más alarmante para Albafica fue ver en el brillo quieto de su mirada la resolución de negar la serie de imposibilidades que los rodeaban.

**x-x-x**

Albafica tenía poder absoluto sobre cuándo, dónde, por cuánto tiempo, qué tan cerca. A Defteros no le quedaba más que atenerse a las disposiciones que el otro establecía sin realmente decretarlas. La fija existencia del jardín dividía el mundo de Defteros generándole la misma ansiedad que se volcaba sobre él cuando las columnas de Géminis ensombrecían su silueta, mientras Géminis en sí chispeaba bajo el sol, sobre su hermano que se alejaba cada mañana hacia donde él no podía seguirlo.

La limitada interacción con Albafica ya se había vuelto motivo frecuente de desvelos. Defteros era más humano de lo que su estrella condenaba, no sólo sombra ni supuesta maldad en potencia; sus ojos se prendaban con facilidad, su carne palpitaba en añoranza. Y la novedad de todo lo que sentía le evitaba retenerlo como había retenido tantas otras cosas, incluso su existir.

Una tarde, la presión incontenible se hizo más de lo que pudo manejar y salió de Géminis, aprovechando que Aspros estaba fuera del santuario en una misión. Subir a Piscis era una locura, perdió horas esperando momentos adecuados para colarse por los caminos de la guardia, había anochecido para cuando puso pie en la casa donde nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo. Defteros podía saborear la solitud en el aire, y avanzó silencioso a través de amplitud y oscuridad, buscando cualquier marca en la pared o piso o detalle mínimo que diera pistas de su ocupante humano.

Incluso en las áreas privadas le pareció un lugar extremadamente impersonal, invadido por una fría melancolía y sin nada que diera la bienvenida. Avanzó indiferente a la idea martilladora de retroceder, hasta que el débil sonido de chispeos de agua lo guió hacia una dirección específica.

—Albafica —llamó acercando el perfil a la puerta cerrada. Dentro del baño, las manos de Albafica estuvieron a punto de soltar el cuenco del agua. Por un segundo, lo que importó no fue que Defteros estuviera en el templo, sino cómo había fallado en percibirlo.

Pero era el hermano de Géminis, después de todo.

Albafica se mordió el interior de su boca a manera de autocastigo. Encogido de hombros, con su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, dirigió su mirada incrédula hacia la puerta, se preguntó cuánto tardaría Defteros en empujarla, y si sería capaz de acercarse e intentar hacer algo como lo sucedido junto al rosal secreto…, no quiso preguntarse por qué la posibilidad oscilaba tan erráticamente entre espeluznante y tentadora. Y antes de poder decidir su propio juicio al respecto, pensó en el agua que escurría desde sí mismo hacia casi la totalidad del piso del pequeño cuarto, y pensó en el aire denso y caliente que cargaba su aroma. Cada elemento de esa habitación poseía propiedades dañinas.

—Aléjate. El vapor…

Como si no hubiera oído, Defteros interrumpió:

—¿Puedo entrar?

La vieja puerta crujió levemente cuando Defteros puso la mano encima. Albafica abrió los ojos y su alarma le llevó a sonar más nervioso de lo que quería admitirse.

—No. Ve a la recámara. Espera allí y no toques nada.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que Albafica dejó de percibir la presencia de Defteros al otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó a ésta en un intento de captar los ecos de pisadas que ya no contaban con ningún sigilo. Exhaló abrumado y se apresuró a terminar con su aseo. Tuvo que entrar a la recámara cubierto precariamente por una toalla, fue directo a la cama y así se escurrió bajo la sábana, dejando la toalla mojada sobre una silla que hacía las veces de mesa de noche.

La habitación era terriblemente austera y pequeña. En Géminis, Aspros contaba con mejores instalaciones para dormir. Defteros no tenía idea de si se debía a lo que cada santo solicitaba, u obedecía a antiguas costumbres de cada signo tal como innumerables detalles más. Defteros se había ubicado en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared, de manera que enfrentaba el costado de la cama. Flexionó las rodillas, cruzó los brazos encima, y no apartó la mirada de la figura que se removía con clara incomodidad tratando de prepararse para dormir como si no hubiera ninguna presencia foránea en el cuarto.

Con la mano derecha rozó distraídamente la piel de su codo izquierdo. La verdad era que sí había tocado… En su memoria, aquel día en que el veneno casi acabó con su vida estaba enterrado bajo montañas de curiosidad y necesidad. Después de examinar las dimensiones de la cama sólo con su vista, había extendido sus dedos sobre el borde y los arrastró tentativamente antes de posarlos sobre la manta superior. No sufrió ningún efecto adverso, y con ello creyó hacerse una idea del verdadero alcance del veneno.

Albafica exageraba dentro de su propio miedo. ¿Cuándo había podido poner a prueba la toxicidad de su piel, o su ropa, si el único ser humano que lo rondaba se veía orillado a mantener distancia? Aquella tarde en el rosal Defteros no había enfermado, esta noche tampoco, incluso con lo intenso que era el perfume de flor y frescor que emanaba del cabello húmedo de Albafica. La esencia se había expandido en la habitación que de por sí guardaba el peligrosamente delicioso aroma de Piscis.

—Podría tocarte —dijo Defteros—, podría tocarte sin que me hiciera daño.

—Viste lo que sucedió c-

—No hay rosas, no hay sangre —señaló en un tono neutro—. Déjame intentarlo.

Al escuchar su propia absurda determinación, Defteros flaqueó y su mirada vibró hacia el piso. Su voz se engrosó y bajó de volumen, la máscara multiplicó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un sonido poco humano.

—¿No lo has pensado? —Volteó hacia una esquina y apretó su postura—. ¿Sobre mí?

Albafica giró sobre su costado, jalando la sábana hasta cubrirse los hombros. Pestañeó lento durante el instante que trajo a flote las ocasiones fortuitas y breves en que sí, lo había pensado. El momento lejano en que lo entendió y lo tachó, y el momento reciente en que Defteros se atrevió a tocar y le hizo dudar de su propia decisión.

—Lo que pensé fue que tampoco era posible para ti.

Fue como si echara un balde de agua helada sobre el gemelo. Albafica arqueó la ceja al verlo tensar los hombros e inclinar aún más la cara. Dubitativamente, Defteros alzó una mano hasta tocar el cuero que cubría su barbilla, y deslizó los dedos ampliándolos y midiendo la extensión de la máscara, como si reconociera un objeto del que acababa de hacerse consciente.

Había estado viviendo fuera de los límites que la máscara establecía, faltando a su parte de la promesa. Nunca lo había dicho como tal, pero quedaba sobreentendido que debía cumplir con su papel, por más nulo que fuera, para evitar entorpecer el ascenso de Aspros. Hasta que éste fuera todo lo que pudiera ser, Defteros debía ser nada. Y aquí estaba, engañándose al creer que no había problema en hacer patente su existencia frente a Albafica, sólo por tratarse de alguien que compartía un destino de aislamiento.

Y pretendía que ambos faltaran a sus respectivos compromisos. Aspros lo creía sacrificado. Defteros frunció el ceño y no halló dónde agachar la mirada al admitir silenciosamente su exceso de ambición.

—Lo intentarás, ¿entonces?...

Los ojos de Defteros se alzaron en un santiamén y con un brillo escandaloso e incrédulo. Alejó pensamientos enredados y se concentró en lo que suponía una invitación. La expresión de Albafica lucía calma, ya no intranquilo por su presencia ni pretensiones. Defteros tragó el nudo en su garganta y la mano que había quedado quieta sobre su máscara se movió hacia atrás en busca de los amarres. Su otra mano imitó a la primera y ambas trabajaron entre cabellos anudados para dejar a un lado la última restricción. Sus dedos temblaron un poco cuando la careta se aflojó, y dio un respiro entrecortado antes de alejarla por completo. La dejó en el piso y le dedicó una mirada larga, un «espera» para el objeto inanimado, para sí mismo y para su hermano.

Se levantó y fue en dirección a la cama, limpiándose la cara con el brazo y restregándose contra el hombro para secar sudor en la playera. Congeló sus pies a un paso, sus ojos viajaron de un extremo al otro del lecho, prestando especial atención a los contornos de la figura bajo la manta. Albafica apretó sus labios, pensó en arrastrarse hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, pero retumbos ensordecedores que no venían de ninguna parte le marearon. Las funciones de su organismo se aceleraron en un estado a punto de sobresalto. Todo le decía que «no», pero por una vez quería aceptar la temeridad —o estupidez— de Defteros como algo… no enteramente negativo.

Ante su inmovilidad, Defteros simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo. Albafica contuvo un sonido de sorpresa cuando una mano se posó sobre su muslo. Pese a la barrera de tela, el tacto transfirió suficiente calidez como para encenderle las mejillas, abrirle de más los ojos y repetir incansablemente sus alarmas mentales. Aspiró aire con desmedida precaución y clavó la mirada en el rostro de Defteros. Incluso si ya había tenido una idea acertada de sus facciones gracias a Aspros, las diferencias eran suficientes para hacerle estudiar esta nueva persona con merecida curiosidad.

Defteros tenía algunos raspones pequeños sobre pómulos, mentón y el puente de su nariz, todos los puntos donde la máscara rozaba constantemente. Hacía un gesto con su boca que jamás había visto en Aspros; mordía el borde de su labio inferior con un colmillo ligeramente desviado. El temblor al parpadear fue simultáneo a la presencia de su otra mano sobre el cuerpo del menor. Ambas estuvieron quietas durante algunos minutos, y Defteros miraba el mismo punto donde tocaba. Albafica suspiró y flexionó débilmente esa pierna, incentivando a que las manos se deslizaran en direcciones opuestas. Los dedos de Defteros se apretaron sobre su cadera y su rodilla, y acariciaron empujando la sábana.

Albafica se apoyó en sus codos, causando que la tela bajara descubriendo su pecho. Se vio tentado a seguir con sus pupilas el camino tímido que iniciaban las manos de Defteros, pero volvió a observar su cara y nada más; si el contacto llegaba a hacerle daño, sería en las señales de su rostro donde lo notaría primero. Además, le causaba fascinación atestiguar el comportamiento de aquellos ojos ofuscados mientras perseguían las acciones de sus manos.

El arrastre de la manta creó un susurro leve que no hizo nada por opacar el gemido de sorpresa cuando las yemas de Defteros rozaron su vientre. Albafica esperó alguna fatalidad, pero los segundos pasaron sin cambios; la sangre se concentraba en las mejillas de Defteros y sus dedos exploraban con mayor seguridad, proyectando el pulso que latía en cada punta.

Albafica ladeó la cabeza, buscando inútilmente respirar mejor. Apretó los dedos sobre el colchón considerando la posibilidad de alcanzar la piel de Defteros. No lo hizo, Sus brazos temblaban apenas sosteniéndolo, y su erección ya evidenciaba lo impactante que unos cuantos contactos habían sido para él. La respiración de Defteros aumentó en pesadez, y el aire de cada exhalación que Albafica escuchaba, suya o del otro, parecía venir a flotar sobre su caja torácica para crearle una bruma aplastante.

Cerró los ojos sin querer cuando Defteros tocó su miembro con dedos más confiados de lo que habría predicho. Acarició superficialmente una vez antes de asirlo y presionar, provocándole arquear la espalda y entiesar las piernas. El rostro sonrojado de Albafica se mostraba serio, casi enfadado. La falta de control sobre sus propios jadeos y respingos le frustró al grado de olvidar que había dejado de ver a Defteros. Había dejado de ver todo y abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sus codos cedían y acababa tumbado sobre la cama.

Las caricias de Defteros se habían vuelto exigencias, y el calor acrecentado no se debía solamente a la excitación en camino de dispararse, sino a la repentina cercanía de aquél, quien se había hecho un espacio en el borde de la cama. Albafica miró de reojo. Defteros había ido a esconder el rostro sobre su cuello; sus golpes de aliento ardían, sus cabellos cosquilleaban y su piel estaba en contacto en varios puntos, y sólo rezó que se equivocara al presentir sus intenciones, pero segundos después volvió a cerrar los ojos aceptando la imprudencia del mayor. Defteros besó su cuello, lamió y succionó con suavidad eléctrica. En un destello efímero de cordura, Albafica viró la cara al lado contrario dejando sus labios fuera de alcance, pero se desentendió del peligro restante durante los arrasadores momentos de su orgasmo.

Su voz salió de su garganta en formas que no conocía, y sus manos se agarraron al brazo caliente que atravesaba diagonalmente su pecho. Deslizó caricias bruscas, una mano hacia arriba aferrando el antebrazo de Defteros que palpitaba por el esfuerzo de la masturbación, y la otra mano hacia la muñeca que continuaba moviéndose, exprimiéndolo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas. Apretó unos instantes antes de soltarlo, resbalando sus dedos con ligereza sobre los de Defteros al momento que éste soltaba su pene.

Sintió la humedad sobre la mano del otro y su conciencia comenzó a despertar, batallando por sobresalir del oleaje placentero que recién superaba. Entonces pensó en el sudor que Defteros había saboreado, en el semen que mojaba sus dedos, en su viva toxicidad y la impensable proximidad de aquél. Entreabrió los ojos y volteó justo para ver el borrón de color en movimiento.

Defteros rodó al suelo robado de sentido.

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, no contaba con el deleite de un cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso contra el suyo. La textura contra su espalda era fría y áspera, y una vez que pudo enfocar el techo adivinó que se trataba de alguna de las doce casas. Piscis, obviamente, pues Albafica no lo hubiera movido fuera de su hogar.

Algo golpeó su pecho secamente. Entrecerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Su máscara había caído sobre él y subía y bajaba por el trabajo errático de sus pulmones.

—No volverás al rosal. Ni aquí.

Los ojos de Defteros, un tanto desorbitados, se movieron en busca de la fuente de sonido. Ubicó a Albafica con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una columna cercana. Se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de la entrada. El severo semblante de Albafica le causó instantánea desazón, y entendió a qué se debía el familiar malestar que le enlodaba la mente y le dificultaba coordinar sus movimientos.

No había sido tan potente como aquella vez en el jardín, pero reconocía el efecto del veneno. Se apoyó lentamente en sus manos hasta sentarse, y recogió la máscara que rodó a su regazo. Sus dedos estaban limpios, ya no salpicados de tibieza. Defteros añoró la sensación, y relamió sus labios al recordar el sabor de la piel de Albafica. Si el contacto con los fluidos le había envenenado, no podía arrepentirse. La memoria embadurnada de ebriedad le pareció invaluable mientras se cubría con la máscara.

—Lo siento. —Fue terriblemente insincero. Albafica lo miró con resentimiento irresoluto. Podía decir que era injusto. Ahora resultaba peor que antes. Defteros lo dejaba con el recuerdo de caricias y explosión, y él había cedido con una facilidad que desmerecía la importancia de su posición. No era Piscis sin razón. El veneno no era algo tan simple como un castigo innecesario. Tal vez la máscara de Defteros caería en tal descripción, pero lo que su sangre cargaba significaba mucho más que una penitencia. Por momentos, Defteros le había generado el deseo de olvidarlo.

Tal vez también era injusto cerrarse a sus propios deseos.

—No vendré aquí, pero déjame seguir acompañándote —pidió Defteros al impulsarse hacia arriba.

Albafica descruzó los brazos y se enderezó. No intentó ocultar su contrariedad, pero tampoco se rindió a ella.

—Concéntrate en Géminis.

Le dio la espalda a Defteros y se encaminó fuera del templo. Cuando éste quiso ir tras él, trastabilló un poco y tuvo que frenar al descubrir el trayecto que llevaba.

El jardín no lo recibiría.

**x-x-x**

La mirada no se fue. Albafica se sabía observado a la distancia cada vez que se asomaba fuera de Piscis.

Sin embargo, Defteros no volvió a acercarse. Albafica no lo permitió; transfirió su tiempo libre al jardín mortal y cambió sus visitas al rosal del claro para que no tuvieran día ni hora fijos. Defteros fue persistente al principio, haciendo todo lo posible por toparse con él, pero se fue quedando sin ideas ni motivación para justificar sus ausencias frente a Aspros. La culpabilidad creció hasta hacerse imposible de ignorar. Estando solo, sus propias recriminaciones sonaban escandalosas. No tenía sentido preferir pasar días enteros trepado en un árbol en espera de divisar a Albafica en vez de aprovechar el poco tiempo libre de su hermano para estar con él.

Así que acabó haciendo caso a las palabras de Albafica y volvió a Géminis, estuvo al pendiente de Aspros y de su posible nombramiento como patriarca. Y por un tiempo esto se sintió correcto, un regreso a su silencioso deber que le reconfortó agridulcemente.

Hasta la noche en que pensó que quizás hubiera convenido más dormir en aquel árbol, vigilando el mar de rosas aunque fuera en vano.

Quiso tropezar, pero sus pies lo obligaron a avanzar. Todo lo veía con una claridad aterradora, aun si las lágrimas no paraban de escurrir. Debía haber dolor, por la terrible caída, pero todo se concentraba en su cabeza.

Cuando el familiar aroma a rosas alcanzó su nariz, trató de absorberlo con avidez, buscando el efecto astringente y fatal. Salió de la última casa y las vio en un nuevo tono rojo, nunca tan brillante y amenazante, extendidas en incontable conglomeración. Para Defteros, el pasillo de rosas era una visión bendita. Por primera vez durante los agónicos minutos que llevaba caminando desde Star Hill, quiso adelantarse y sentir las espinas de ellas, no las de su cabeza. Se vio muriendo entre ellas y jadeó en alivio.

La opresión de su corazón se multiplicó al ver el camino abriéndose frente a él gracias a una fuerza incorpórea. Pétalos carmines flotaron grácilmente conforme las rosas le dejaban el paso libre, y al final del largo tramo de escaleras: el templo del patriarca.

Defteros quiso voltear en cuanto se supo vigilado, encontrarse así con el dueño del veneno y acercarse como nunca, beberlo directamente de sus labios para asegurar su propia expiración y con ello libertad, pero sintió su cuello y hombros trabados, sus piernas clamando por seguir adelante. Su respiración consistía en bufidos animalescos, vaciados de toda humanidad. No quiso saber nada de su propia consciencia cuando entendió que no se trataba sólo de Aspros. Eran _todos_, y lo que estaba sucediendo, de alguna forma, había estado destinado a suceder desde el principio.

Algunos metros detrás, manteniéndose entre las sombras de Piscis, Albafica lo vio avanzar. Fue incapaz de decidir si la orden de permitirle el paso era preferible a haber tenido que cumplir su auténtico deber.

Esperó allí sumido en incertidumbre y con la tensión jalando cada fibra, escuchando con su cosmos los atronadores choques de poder que se suscitaban en la cima, hasta que Defteros volvió. El camino de rosas continuaba abierto, faltando a su verdadera utilidad, y en cuanto la agobiada figura del gemelo se definió en la distancia, Albafica aceptó que su previo cuestionamiento no tendría jamás respuesta.

¿Hubiera sido mejor dejar que Defteros pereciera entre las rosas? Éste mismo probablemente respondería que sí. Albafica sintió sus propios ojos temblar conforme seguía la imagen, cada vez más cercana, del Géminis recién revelado cargando en brazos el cadáver de su hermano. Su sangre se heló, y sintió la mandíbula trancada, sus rodillas a punto de quiebre para cuando Defteros cruzó a su lado.

Defteros no parecía mirar nada, sus ojos yacían perdidos en algún punto del piso frente a él, justo donde daría el próximo paso. No le dirigió ni una pregunta o reclamo, lo sumió en invisibilidad.

Albafica abrió la boca, su lengua no creó ningún sonido. Volteó y contempló la silueta de un hombre destrozado, tragándose el acre sabor de la impotencia.

Perdió minutos mientras decidía en subir, averiguar a detalle lo que había sucedido y recibir las órdenes siguientes, pero acabó decidiendo lo contrario y bajó. Fue totalmente anómalo verse en el papel de perseguir al otro desesperadamente antes de que desapareciera. No contaba con suficiente información para sacar conclusiones, pero al verlo atravesar Géminis cayó sobre él la certeza de que Defteros no _estaría_ más.

Desaceleró una vez que dejaron atrás las doce casas. Comenzó a voltear atraído por miradas enjuiciadoras, incomprensión y temor en todas. La noche era confusa en el santuario y el enfrentamiento no había pasado desapercibido. Guardias y aprendices habían salido de sus barracas para defender el santuario si era necesario. Nadie había esperado el espectáculo del fantasma de Géminis en procesión fúnebre con el cadáver de un santo dorado.

Albafica se sintió acuchillado por la muchedumbre pese a que las miradas no iban dirigidas a él. Defteros no daba indicios de notarlas, y no hubo nadie que se atreviera a detenerlo aun si la primera impresión indicaba que se trataba del peor criminal en la historia del santuario.

Antes de que Defteros llegara a inicios del bosque, Albafica se adelantó trotando y finalmente lo llamó.

—¿A dónde irás?

No había esperado que Defteros se detuviera. Albafica paró con un paso torpe cuando aquello sucedió, y se acercó cautelosamente los metros que quedaban. Defteros volteó. Albafica alzó la mirada para evitar apreciar el rostro pálido de Aspros o la sangre que bañaba su armadura, pero los ojos hundidos y vacuos de Defteros le causaron las punzadas en el pecho que había querido evitar.

—Me haré fuerte —murmuró con cierta candidez—. Más fuerte que el veneno.

Las cejas de Albafica se contrajeron. En otra situación quizás hubiese sonreído con algo de compasión al constatar que Defteros seguía temiendo al veneno, considerándolo tan peligroso que era digno de tenerlo como una meta a superar.

—¿Para qué?...

Defteros frunció el ceño. Consideró su respuesta durante un segundo, pero su cerebro amenazó con derretirse, y sólo sacudió su cabeza. El instinto le hizo girar su cuerpo en rechazo a todo.

Albafica lo vio perderse bajo la oscuridad de la arboleda.

**x-x-x**

Durante el año y medio que siguió, Albafica sólo recordó a Defteros ocasionalmente. Había establecido momentos específicos para ello, a riesgo de que la noción de su existencia se volviera invasiva. Así que _Defteros_ aparecía cuando recogía las rosas benignas, lo sentía prácticamente ahí a su lado si se topaba con una mutación, y una noche a la semana consentía a su mente revivir impresiones desacostumbradas cuando se encontraba al borde de la barrera del sueño y no tenía que responsabilizarse del todo.

Fuera de eso, siguió el ritmo de su vida como Piscis sin permitir interferencias. Incluso se había acostumbrado a no prestar atención cuando divisaba el humo del volcán por accidente.

Debido a todo aquello, fue un impacto fuerte —casi preocupante— el verse congelado en su sitio una tarde que atravesó la cerca del jardín. El ritmo raudo que su corazón adquirió le exigió varios minutos de inmovilidad para simplemente desgranar el desconcertante detalle…

El letrero que impedía el paso, y que se había caído ya meses atrás, estaba de nuevo en su sitio. La cerca que se había dañado por el paso del tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento lucía reparada en dicha sección.

Pasó una mano por su frente, alejándose el cabello para atrás, y se encaminó velozmente hacia el paso de la montaña. No necesitaba repetir la tradición de Lugonis todavía, pues ya había llevado las rosas al templo del patriarca la semana pasada. Iba guiado por un escenario del pasado, y mientras avanzaba trataba de convencerse de los defectos de sus suposiciones. Ni siquiera el patriarca cuando anunció a Defteros como el sucesor de Géminis, mostró genuinas esperanzas de que se presentara en el santuario.

Atravesó la corta gruta hasta hallar tímidos rayos del sol del otro lado, bañando el rosal y la figura que se asomaba sobre él. Durante los segundos que Defteros tardó en enderezarse y virar, Albafica apreció el largo aumentado de su cabello, ahora mucho más salvaje, y la amplificada corpulencia de sus músculos. A primera vista parecía que se había dedicado incansablemente a aquella misión declarada con suma puerilidad.

No había sido de otro modo. El veneno que lo derribó en más de una ocasión había sido constante para Defteros durante su diario esfuerzo por dominar la lava. Al imaginarse superando el fuego, pensaba no sólo en una protección superficial, sino una profundidad en el manejo de su cosmos que le permitiese enfrentar la ponzoña más atroz. Era risible que pretendiera hacerse inmune a embrujos oscuros como el _genromaoken_, cuando podía desfallecer por la esencia de una rosa. Así que pensó en ellas, las imaginó achicharrándose en el fuego, los pétalos cerrándose sobre sí mismos y ennegreciendo hasta convertirse en cenizas. Pensó en sabores y olores de los que sólo conoció una pizca, y formuló un antídoto a todo lo que causara daño. Ahora confiaba suficiente en el calor de su propio cosmos como para ponerlo a prueba con más que magma.

—Defteros.

—Lo conseguí. —Dio una zancada, miró los ojos de Albafica y acortó la distancia otro poco más. Al tercer paso sus labios se curvaron cuando, en el latir de su propio cuerpo, sintió la verdadera naturaleza de su motivación.

No era sólo una prueba, era una reclamación.

—¿Y para qué?

¿Planeaba tomar su lugar como Géminis? La idea no encajaba. Por más conveniente que fuera para la orden, Albafica no podía concebirlo. Recordaba al muchacho enmascarado que le regalaba una cuestionable compañía, y los únicos dos ratos de osadía que le llevaron a sentir el tacto humano, y nada de eso tenía mucho que ver con el sujeto de mirada indómita que le señalaba con silencio lo innecesario de su pregunta.

Albafica parpadeó, quiso sacudir la cabeza, pero sólo bajó levemente la cara sin apartar la vista del otro. Lo esperó con sus brazos tiesos a sus costados y la respiración contenida. Demasiados cambios de su parte; la máscara ya no estaba, Defteros se acercaba sin vacilación, rodeado por un cosmos desconocido e intimidante. Y él continuaba exactamente igual, su sangre cáustica y su soledad imperturbable. O quizás no tanto. En esos momentos ambas cosas parecían haberse quedado atascadas en la gruta.

Jaló aire cuando aquél tocó su rostro. Siguió la petición hecha caricia y alzó la cara. En sus labios se concentró calor y electricidad antes de que la fricción dejara de ser simple amenaza.

—No eres peor que el fuego —dijo Defteros, y se arriesgó a comprobarlo.

**x-x-x**


End file.
